tf_fanversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Mobius Run
Transformers: Mobius Run, otherwise known as Universal stream Malordo 317.17-Iota, is a story revolving around twelve Cybertronians, post-apocalyptic Earth, time travel, dumb meme jokes and sloppy worldbuilding. How everything ended/began There are some tidbits about events prior to this, found on a [https://transformersmr-hq.tumblr.com/ blog dedicated to TFMR.] 'Final Battle Of Iacon' At the outskirts of Iacon, Autobots and Decepticons fought their last battle of 4-million-year-old civil war. Autobots led by Sentinel prime fought valiantly against Megatron's Decepticon army. The Autobots were overwhelmed, and the battle ended in Decepticon's victory. The purpose of this battle, however, was not the Protection of city of Iacon. Rather, the battle was for buying time for civilian evacuation. On the last remaining starport, Optimus Magnus was running evacuation campaign while Autobots did their best to protect the citizens away from Megatron's grasp. Sentinel's battle was lost, but the evacuation was success. By the time Sentinel had passed away, all the immigration ship has departed safely. Just when he was about to evacuate with his rescue team, Optimus recieves an urgent message from nearby. There were two heavily injured Autobot soldiers, ambushed by Decepticons and in need of assistance. Optimus rescued them, and took them to a last remaining spaceship at the starport - a small science explorer named "Ark" - where Ratchet was awaiting for them. Prior to takeoff, one of the rescued soldier (minibot, designation: B), handed something that Sentinel had ordered them to deliver to Optimus. It was the Matrix of Leadership, meaning that Optimus was now the new Prime. 'The Rip' Unfortunately, the real reason Megatron invaded Iacon was that he also wanted the Matrix. He had been reported from the Seekers that the Autobot soldiers had escaped, and the Matrix is still in the hands of the autobots. Furious, Megatron ordered his soldiers to do everything they can to prevent the Ark from escaping. The Ark lift off to reach for the Space Bridge situated in Cybertron's orbit. Nemesis, Megatron's flagship, chased them after. Megatron ordered to destroy the Bridge, and his second-in-command compled by ordering a Decepticon scientist to activate an ancient weapon he had found some time ago -the Requiem Blaster. The space bridge was just about to activate quantum tunnel expanding sequence when the blast hit. This instantly ripped the entire universal stream apart. Ark was the first to be effected by time-space rip. As the Ark was pulled into the rift at alarming speed, Megatron saw this and thought they are escaping. So, despite of his second-in-command's desperate plea to turn the ship around (though at this point they too have already crossed the event horizon so it would have been pointless), Megatron decided to chase them into the rift too. 'Arrival' Both vessels reappear at the "past" section of the stream, where Cybertron still remains as Earth. They traveled for two Earth years chasing and being chased, until the Nemesis finally succeeds in landing a shot to Ark's engine. In desperate effort to stay alive, Optimus Prime ordered the Ark to set course to the nearest planet, which happened to be Earth. Real stuff happens after this point. Roll Call More names will be added to the list in the future. How it REALLY began One day, a lone loser was having a nap. The loser woke up in the middle of really awesome dream, and they scribbled something on a piece of paper in order to not forget about the awesome dream. They did end up forgetting the dream, but instead they found a memo with near-illegible scribbles, saying "Cybertron is future Earth". And things went a bit out of hand since then. Category:Malordo Cluster